


take care

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fainting, Self Care, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are soon and Lydia is feeling overwhelmed. She’s been so busy with the pack and studying under Deaton that her studies have slipped. Not terrible enough to fail or even drop to a C, but she needs all A’s to keep her position as valedictorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cordia + You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes

Finals are soon and Lydia is feeling overwhelmed. She’s been so busy with the pack and studying under Deaton that her studies have slipped. Not terrible enough to fail or even drop to a C, but she needs all A’s to keep her position as valedictorian.

So she has locked herself in her room every day, only leaving for school. Derek understood when she told him and gave her the time away. Not that she needs his permission, but it is nice to have his approval.

She just finished her last final and is walking to her locker to gather her belongings when the world starts spinning and she tries to grab onto the wall for support. Then everything fades to black.

When she comes around and open her eyes, she sees a worried Cora above her. Before she can utter a single word, Cora pushes a water bottle to her lips and tells her to drink. She does so without complaint.

“What happened?” she asks once the small bottle is empty.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” Cora tells her, teasing to mask her concern.

Lydia rolls her eyes, but color rises to her cheeks when she realizes what she’s done.

“Babe, you know you have to eat. I know you get all-“ Cora gestures wildly at the air. “-obsessed, but you have to eat. Do I have to send you texts to remind you? You know what? Don’t answer that. I’m going to. Here, eat this.”

She shoves a cracker to Lydia’s lips and, with mock cheer coloring her voice, says, “Open up.”

After eating the cracker, Lydia pulls herself up and into Cora’s lap, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “I’m sorry, Cor. I just get so wrapped up sometimes I forget. Help me remember?” she asks.

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Cora murmurs, “Okay. I love you.”

"Love you too, babe."

 


End file.
